A Tale of Two Time Lords
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Oliver Gilbert has just discovered he's a Time Lord. The Doctor has stopped off in Cardiff to fuel up, will he get to meet his Time Lord 'Brother' Oliver Gilbert was in previous story 'Phantasmagoria'
1. Chapter 1

A Tale Of Two Time Lords

Oliver Gilbert looked into the faded cracked mirror that hung in his dingy threadbare flat. He didn't recognise the man who looked back at him. He picked the debris out of his newly ginger hair, and peered at his new features. It was impossible, that explosion should have killed him. It killed the Captain, he had seen him trapped under the rumble unbreathing. Oliver had panicked, strange things had just happened to him. His whole body had been taken over by a sensation that he had never felt before. He stopped to think for a minute, he had felt it before when he was a young boy and had almost drowned. He continued to stare at the strange man in the mirror.

* * *

The Doctor had been travelling on his own for a while now, he'd forgotten just how lonely it was. He longed for Donna to be back nagging him again, but he knew that wasn't possible, she had her old life back and he would never hear her nag him again. He wondered around the consol remembering the room when it had been filled with people, not just people his friends, a small smile broke across his face. But where were they now? They had their own lives every one of them, and he was left alone.

A warning light began blinking on the consol. "What is it my lovely?" He said to the TARDIS "Oh, we're hungry are we? Lets see if we can stop off somewhere and get you something to fill you up", he said setting the co-ordinates. The TARDIS obeyed and moments later they were landing. "There that should do you", he said "Drink up and I'll be back later", he said deciding to go out for a wonder.

The Doctor stepped out for the TARDIS into the bright summer sun of Cardiff. He looked up at the water tower behind the TARDIS, it was covered in Strawberries "Um must be summer", the Doctor said to himself. "Now what do? Shopping? Maybe I do need a knew Dragon tea towel", A thought occurred to him, a smile crossed his face and he looked down at the ground under his feet "Or I could visit some friends".

* * *

Ianto Jones was sitting at his post in the battered Tourist Office when the door opened. In wandered a familiar looking man.

"Ah it's Ianto Jones isn't it?" the man said with the smile.

"Doctor?" Ianto said finally remembering where he had seen him before.

"Anyone else at home? Or are they off persecuting some poor alien?"

"No they are here sir", Ianto said flicking the switch and the wall opened behind the Doctor.

"Neat, I love secret passages me, and secret message too come to think of it", The Doctor said going through the new doorway followed by Ianto. "Bet Jack will be surprised to see me, he will wont he" The Doctor said grinning.

"I dare say he will sir".

* * *

The hub was quiet with everyone working away at their own projects, Jack was talking quietly to Gwen about the latest strange happen when the cog door rolled open. Everyone immediately looked up as they hadn't been expecting any visitors. Jack certainly hadn't been expecting this visitor.

"Doctor!" he said rushing over and embracing him as he walked in.

"Well it's bigger in real life", the Doctor said looking round "Not sure I should even be in another Torchwood establishment"

"Come on, you know we're different", Jack said with a massive smile across his face.

"Yes, I think you are".

"So what brings you here?"

"Needed to refuel the old girl, through I would pop in".

"Well we're glad you did".

"No Micky and Martha, I had the feeling they would be coming back with you".

"No, Micky's off doing god knows what, and Martha well you can't take the woman out of UNIT. She's been promoted again you know, that's what happened when the Daleks kill everyone".

"That's one way to get promoted", Gwen said coming over and joining them.

"It's Gwen isn't it?" the Doctor said "The one with the family in Cardiff?"

"Yes, well they were years back".

The doctor shook her hand and then gave her a hug, she had helped save the world after all. "Now it hasn't escaped my notice, being as fabulous at maths as I am, that there's more of you here than last time I saw you".

"Oh yes, there's been a couple of improvements" ,Jack said as he beckoned Owen and Toshiko over. "You don't know Toshiko Sato".

"We've met", The Doctor said smiling and shaking her hand.

"I forgot, you have".

"Have we?" Toshiko said rather puzzled

"I wasn't quite so good looking back then".

Toshiko frowned unsure what to make of that statement.

"The space pig incident".

"Oh", Toshiko said still not quite understanding, she continued to look at him and then the penny dropped "Oh!" he winked at her.

"Now I really haven't met his man".

"Doctor Owen Harper" Jack said and the Doctor shook Owen's hand.

"Another Doctor" He looked at Owen with a strange look in his eyes "There's something about you. You've been to the abyss and back, twice. But you're not fixed like Jack".

"Just lucky", Owen said putting his arm around Toshiko's waist, the Doctor looked at her again, and released she too had been there and back again.

* * *

The Doctor was talking to the others when Gwen pulled Jack away.

"Are you going to tell him about Oliver?" Gwen whispered

"No", Jack whispered back keeping his eyes on the laughing Doctor "I don't know he survived".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had called to him. Oliver sat up on the bed he had been lying on, trying to arrange his thoughts. He wasn't sure what it was, that was calling him. But he felt the urge go and find it, and see why it was calling him. He put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket before going out of the door.

He walked through Cardiff, the thing in his head calling him the whole time. He walked the long walk along Lloyd George Avenue, the thing in his head seemed to be calling him towards the bay.

* * *

"So how's things?" Jack asked

"Oh you know, saving the world and all that", the Doctor replied. He couldn't tell Jack how lonely it had been. "So what's the story with your friends here? They died didn't they? Some twice", the Doctor thought for a moment "He was shot wasn't he, but you brought him back". The Doctor said unable to look Jack in the eye.

"I did, I was selfish, but I couldn't let go".

"But he died again, and she did too, but why?"

"They died because of me". Jack said sorrowfully.

"You killed them?" the Doctor asked shocked.

"No, they died because of me. I didn't kill them", Jack sighed "My brother decided it would be a good idea to try and blow up Cardiff, Owen stopped a nuclear meltdown. But got trapped inside".

"And the lovely Toshiko?"

"My brother shot her", Jack said trying to keep his voice level.

"Must have been something powerful to bring them back from the dead, I mean really bring them back".

"It was the Angeline Order".

"Really?" the Doctor asked surprised. "I wouldn't have thought…"

"You've heard of them?"

"Oh yes"

"They've heard of you, not just Time Lords, You!"

"Really, my reputation proceeds me" The Doctor looked over at Toshiko and Owen "They are rather sweet aren't they, still that's death for you makes you look at life differently".

"You're telling me".

The Doctor's attention was suddenly elsewhere. He walked over to the water tower, stepped into the pool at the bottom and put his ear to the column.

"One way to cool down I suppose", Jack said, but he was concerned by the Doctor's frown. "What's up?" Jack said walking over to join the Doctor.

"Something's wrong with the TARDIS", the Doctor said stepping out of the pool and heading towards the exit.

Ianto eyed his soggy footprints across the hub, but decided to clear it up later, as he followed the Doctor and the others out of the door.

* * *

As they approached the TARDIS they could see the door was a jar. The Doctor crept forward, and the others took their guns out. The doctor sighed and turned around "You lot really! As for you two", the Doctor said turning to Toshiko and Owen "Both of your have died by that infernal implement".

Toshiko and Owen stopped in their tracks looking at the guns in their hands.

"Now put them away all of you", the Doctor said continuing towards the TARDIS.

The others put their guns away as they were told. The Doctor pushed over the door of the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought this one was going to be short and sweet, and so it is here's the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Fourth actual proper Torchwood story coming soon.**

Chapter Three

A tall ginger man stood next to the TARDIS consol, he was staring in awe at the time rotor.

"Excuse me", that Doctor said "But what are you doing in here?"

"She called me".

"Oh did she, how do you know it's a she?"

"I just do".

"How did you get in anyway?"

"She let me in".

The Doctor frowned "Why?"

"I don't know"

The man finally turned away from the rotor and looked at the crowed who had just entered.

He smiled "Jack!"

"Oliver?" Jack asked.

"I thought you'd died, I'm sorry I panicked and ran"

"Wasn't as bad as it looked".

"Hold on a minute", the Doctor said "You know this TARDIS napper?" he said approaching Oliver.

"There's something you should know about him"

But the Doctor was already scrutinising him. "No, it can't be", the Doctor said walking around Oliver "I'd have known", he stopped in front of him again "But it is isn't it, you are aren't you? Jack why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought he was dead".

"I thought they were all dead, how did you escape?"

"His mother evacuated him", Jack said

"She left you on earth?"

"Seems so", Oliver answered.

"No, no. I'd have known"

"She left him here next to the rift so it would hide him", Jack said

"The rift, of course, it's like interference, brilliant, well she was a Time Lord".

"Do you still have the watch?" Jack asked Oliver.

"Yes", Oliver said fishing in his pocket.

"Does it still open?"

Oliver flicked it open.

A grainy hologram of a Time Lady appeared before them "If the watch has opened you are ready to learn the truth", she said "You may be five or you may be five hundred. But you are ready. By now I will most certainly be dead, the Time War rages on. I have left you there as it is your only hope of survival. The rift on this small planet will shield your presence and if all is not lost it will help us to return to you even if our ships are gone. You stood no chance of survival on Gallifrey, the creatures will go to the nurseries first, that is certain. I will be reprimanded for breaking the stupid laws, but what are laws during war? If it gives you the chance of life I do not care. By now you may be the last of our kind, I hope your hiding place is safe. May the Time Lords live on through you my dear sweet boy, be safe". The hologram cut off abruptly.

The Doctor looked on open mouthed "Islarna",

"You know her?" Jack asked

"We studied together",

"Is that all?"

"We were friends", he smiled for a moment until he remembered that she too would have gone. "Thank goodness she had the intelligence to leave you here" The Doctor beamed at Oliver.

"Would she have had one of these?" Oliver asked staring around the TARDIS once again.

"Your mother, oh your mother would have had a top of the range TARDIS". The Doctor grinned. "Do you have any family, here on earth?"

"I used to", Oliver said sadly "I was married with three children".

"What happened?"

"I out lived them, all of them. My wife was a fine old age for a human when she died, but it still left me alone. As for my children, my youngest son was murdered, my eldest son died in the Great war and my daughter died childless".

"So just you now?" The doctor asked looking at him.

"Yes, just me".

"Why not come with me".

"What?"

"Come and travel with me, last two Time Lords road trip, what'd you say".

"Leave earth?"

"Yes come and travel and see what a Time Lord should be seeing, the universe".

"What have you got to lose?" Jack asked

"Not much I suppose, it would be fun".

"That's the spirit". The Doctor beamed.

"Take care of yourselves", Jack said as he and his team left the TARDIS.

"Don't worry about us Jack, we'll be fine".

"I'm sure you will".

The doors to the TARDIS closed and it faded from view leaving only the echo of it's engines.


End file.
